Georco
Georco is a Demon Card member formerly under Shuda's command, and was the president of the dog racing track in Hip Hop Town. He wields the Dark Bring, Smoke Bay. Appearance Georco is a man of small stature. He carries a cane, which doubles as his weapon. He wears a tall, maroon hat, bearing the Demon Card insignia, which hides his balding head.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 8, page 2 He dons a pair of sunglasses, a maroon overcoat with fur linings around the shoulder area, and shoes with the tips pointing upwards. Underneath his coat, he wears a V-neck shirt and vertically-striped pants. He fancies jewelries and is decked from head to toe with them. On Georco's ears are a pair of puffy earrings, his fingers are all adorned with rings, and two studded bangles are on his right wrist as well. He wears his Dark Bring as a huge necklace, partly hidden by his overcoat. The head of his cane is also reminiscent of a goat's.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 5, page 24 Personality Georco speaks in slang, and has a habit of addressing people as "Dawg". He places high value on money and his investments, and is very fond of accessories ("bling-blings"). He is quite the tactician as well, knowing how to work on his opponent's weaknesses. Despite his clever thinking, Georco can easily be taken away by his emotions, and takes huge pride in his abilities. He underestimates his opponents as soon as he gets the upper hand in the fight, which, in his battle with Haru Glory, eventually led to his defeat.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 7, pages 19 - 20 Synopsis Intro arc When Haru Glory, in an attempt to rescue Plue, causes a commotion in the dog race track, Georco observes him via surveillance cameras scattered throughout the stadium. Upon realizing who Haru is, Georco goes to meet with the latter, acknowledging him as the Rave Master himself.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 5, page 22 - 24 Haru demands that they release Plue, but Georco refuses, having forked a huge amount on him. Angered, Haru engages Georco in battle.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 6, pages 3 Georco reveals the nature of his abilities by transforming a part of him into smoke, as soon as Haru attempts to punch him. He employs Toxi-Gas Blast, unleashing an air of pure Carbon Monoxide, completely overwhelming Haru.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 6, pages 4 - 7 When the Rave Master pounds onto the ground, consequently releasing enough air pressure to disperse Georco's toxic gas, Georco resumes his original form and orders for Plue to be put into the next race, as bait to lure Haru out.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 6, page 9 As soon as Haru rushes to Battle Road to retrieve Plue, Georco asks for his underling to prepare the "surprise", and proceeds to meet with Haru once more.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 7, page 6 Before continuing with their battle, Georco traps the two of them inside Smoke Hiz-ouse, a huge, air-tight vault. As Haru's oxygen supply drains, and Georco's prior employing of Toxi-Gas Blast Perfection, the Demon Card member is able to overpower the Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 7, pages 11 - 14 Georco rushes in to deliver the finishing blow on a disoriented Haru, but is stopped when a pillar falls on and destroys part of the Smoke Hiz-ouse.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 7, page 16 As Haru prepares to counterattack, Georco laughs at Plue who fills up the hole he had been previously digging. He prepares to employ another Toxi-Gas Blast, but is surprised to realize that his Dark Bring had been taken and consequently buried by Plue. He attempts to strike a bargain with Haru, but the Rave Master proceeds to punch him, nevertheless.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 7, page 18 - 20 Dark Bring and Abilities Smoke Bay: Georco's Dark Bring allows him to transform any part of his body into smoke. In addition, he is capable of releasing poisonous gases against his enemies.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 6, page 4 *'Toxi-Gas Blast' (シーオーへヴン Shī Oo Hevun): Georco unleashes a surge of pure Carbon Monoxide.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 6, page 5 **'Toxi-Gas Blast Perfection' (COへヴン完全版, シーオーへヴンパーフェクト, Shii Oo Hevun Paafekuto): A stronger version of Toxi-Gas Blast, Georco releases a wave of poisonous gas which engulfs his enemies.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 7, page 13 Equipment Smoke Hiz-ouse: a huge vault made from four tons of solid steel.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 7, page 11 Its solid properties prevent any air from leaking inside or outside the vault, working greatly to the advantage of Georco's gas nature. Despite its steel lining, the Smoke Hiz-ouse is still not impenetrable, as Elie's Tonfa Blasters were able to damage it with a few hits.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 7, page 16 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Bring users Category:Demon Card members Category:Villains